


friends of dorothy

by GayKravitz



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Classic Spider-Team Movie Night, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Characters, Gen, Movie Night, Trans Characters, bi characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKravitz/pseuds/GayKravitz
Summary: Spider-Team watch a movie. What happens next will warm your heart.





	friends of dorothy

**Author's Note:**

> first spiderverse fic so pls dont kill me for the characterizations im not super well versed yet but i needed to write gay and trans spiders

All of the spiders had been watching a movie- a new one from Peter B.’s dimension. He had been surprised by the premise- a homosexual young man finding love and acceptance from an unforgiving world- and by the end of it, his eyes were damp and his heart clenching terribly in his chest.

“Oh man, that was so good!” Miles said over Ham’s snores, sitting up. Peni gave a yawn and pressed up against Benjamin’s side. “How come this isn’t in my dimension?”

“‘Cause my dimension’s the best, just admit it.” Peter grinned and shrugged. 

“Pfft.” Miles shoved Peter a little. “You wish. I have that burger place you like.”

“Ah yes, the only redeeming factor. A burger joint.” Gwen said.

Miles elbowed Gwen, who laughed and retaliated with a pillow to the face.

“What did you think, Noir?” Peni asked, looking up at him. She sat up suddenly, concern all over her face. “Noir?! Are you okay??”

Benjamin was still staring at the television, his hand pressed to his mouth and tears rolling down his cheeks. He realized that everyone’s eyes were on him all of a sudden, and he quickly ran his fingers under his glasses, wiping away the tears. He sucked in a shaky breath and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

“Noir, buddy?” Peter asked cautiously.

“I’m- I’m keen.” He said, his voice tight.

“But why are you…?” Miles trailed off, and Benjamin laughed a little.

“‘S just… my times don’t have anything like this.” He explained, sitting up once he was sure his face was dry. “Most times, if I want company, I’ve gotta hide away. Stick to private rooms or back alley speakeasies. Seein’ people like me out in the open and being happy, it’s…” He knew he had a dumb smile on his face, but he couldn’t have kept it away for the life of him. “It’s really something, ain’t it?”

“Oh.” Peter said, and a small smile appeared on his face too. “Yeah. We’ve come a long way, haven’t we?” 

Benjamin looked up at him, eyes wide in shock for only a second. Then the smile was back and he laughed out loud. “Of course. You’re like me.” 

“I- I’m a lesbian.” Gwen said, and Benjamin looked at her. She was smiling kinda shyly. “So, not exactly like you, but close.”

“I’m a lesbian too!” Peni exclaimed.

“I’m bi.” Miles added, raising his hand up. “And- uh- also trans. Just- y’know. Just for the record.”

“Oh, me too.” Gwen grinned, and Miles looked over the moon.

“Really? I thought I was the only one!”

“So am I!!” Peni laughed, launching herself at Miles to give him a hug. “This is amazing!!”

“Me too, kid.” Peter ruffled Miles’s hair. “And, just for the record too, I’m bi too.”

Miles just laughed, grinning wide.

“What’s trans?” Benjamin asked, tilting his head.   


“Oh!” Miles blinked. “Huh, what terms did they use for it back then?”

“Transsexual?” Gwen offered. “That’s super outdated.”

“Haven’t heard it.” Benjamin said. “Is it like homosexual?”

“No, it’s different.”

“It’s like… if the doctor said you were a girl when you were born, but you actually turned out to be a boy.” Peni explained to Benjamin.   
  
“Huh.” Benjamin blinked. “You have a word for it?”

“You’ve heard of it?”

“It’d be hard for me not to, kid.” He told Miles, pulling out his wallet. They all leaned in curiously as he pulled out a small picture. It was a small child, with pigtails and a dress, holding a small doll. “My Aunt May took this picture of me, back when I was a youngin’.”

“Oh dude! What!!” Miles exclaimed in disbelief. “How can most of us be trans? That just seems statistically improbable.”

“All of us.” Ham corrected sleepily from the back of the couch. Everyone stared at him for a moment.

Gwen shrugged. “We’re all spider-people. Maybe it comes with the job description?”

“Hm.” Benjamin hummed, putting the picture back. “I’m real glad to know it gets better for people like me.”

“People like us.” Peter put a hand on his shoulder, and Benjamin smiled. “We’ve got your back.” Everyone nodded in agreement, each a supportive grin on their face. Benjamin felt his eyes get misty again.

“Thanks, fellas.”

**Author's Note:**

> gaykravitz.tumblr.com


End file.
